bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Falchion
Soul Falchion ( ) is a Game Boy Color fighting game developed by Vast Fame and released in 2002. Overview Soul Falchion is a weapon-based fighting game using Takara's engine from their Game Boy The King of Fighters games. It has 20 characters, most (if not all) of which are based on characters from SNK's Last Blade and Samurai Shodown series, renamed (some with names taken from Mortal Kombat), slightly modified and recolored. The sprites are smaller versions of the sprites used in the Neo-Geo Pocket Color games. Its sound engine is stolen from Capcom's Mega Man 5 but the music itself is original. Versions There are three versions dumped. The undumped multicart version differs from common dump of capcom fight 2003 in the following ways: *All of the music is taken from Super Fighter 2001 Alpha, another V.Fame fighting game (although even the dumped version shares some tracks with that game, including the title screen). *The title screen features the character Kang instead of Saibot and is written in Traditional rather than Simplified Chinese. *Character portraits in the intro fade out completely, rather than only fading certain colours like the dumped version. *Many of the characters use a different palette in the multicart version, possibly as a leftover from Super Fighter 2001 Alpha. For example, Lulu is orange in the multicart version but her proper green color in both single cart versions. The common dump of soul falchion uses Simplified Chinese characters (since the game was released in China) and the undumped versions use Traditional Chinese, which is used in Taiwan. One of the undumped versions (which features Super Fighter Alpha music) appears as part of the multicart Silver Version 12-in-1. The second undumped version, which is a Taiwanese single cart release, uses the dumped version's music but keeps the title and intro changes from the multicart version. Gameplay Gallery soul.jpg|Game's box. Soulfalchion licheng all-200dpi.png|Complete copy of the Li Cheng release. Soul Falchion winquotes.gif|All characters' win quotes. Trivia *The game's name in the header is "Gals Fighters", which appears to be a leftover from Vast Fame's all-female fighting game Queen Fighter 2000. Graphics of the character select screen and win portraits can be found in the Soul Falchion ROM. *A title screen hack of this game is called Capcom Fight 2003, despite not featuring any Capcom characters. *All characters have unique win quotes written in (poorly translated) English, but all share the same ending. *The dumped version has a "Soul" boot logo which would replace Nintendo's if played using the original cart on a real Game Boy. This is unusual for both Vast Fame and Li Cheng, as both usually used their own custom logos (Vast Fame's being their own name, and Li Cheng's being "Niutoude") *The music can sometimes speed up or slow down at different points in the game, such as between the title screen and the options menu, which seems to suggest Capcom's sound engine does not always interact well with Takara's fighting engine and Vast Fame's original code. *On the intro screen, the character Sonya is portrayed to look very similar to Samurai Shodown 4's Sogetsu, but in-game plays more like Mai Shiranui. Ironically, the Soul Falchion character, Kider is the Sogetsu Clone, despite being fashioned after Asura. Category:Games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Fighting games Category:Vast Fame Category:Samurai Shodown/Samurai Spirits games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:2002 video games